


Jaspidot gem egg hell series

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Birth, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Jaspidot - Freeform, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jaspidot gem egg hell stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to sleep is far from enjoyable to Jasper. Full of eggs and feeling uneasy with this whole sleeping thing, Jasper ventures the ship’s quarters to satisfy her sweet tooth need… That is if Peridot doesn’t catch her first.

Tired eyes slowly cracked open, this whole sleeping thing was still so odd to Jasper. The whole lying unconscious and defenceless for hours on end didn’t sit well with her, even in her condition and the taunting allure of how heavy her eyes felt. Slowly she sat up, a vast amount of pillows support her aching back, the darken room offered little to help her drift off. Figuring Peridot was caught up in some sort of research, repairs, or whatever she does with those computer screen fingers of hers. Jasper pulled the dull green sheets off of her. She found blankets to be must when she had to sleep, they offered a sense of feeling cozy.

Jasper got off of the bed, a process which was beginning to get more and more difficult, as well as bending down. Taking a deep breath Jasper slowly bent her knees, granted doing this with a sore back and swollen ankles was an utterly pain in the arse, she cursed Peridot for putting her through this. Her hand grabbed ahold of a maroon housecoat, some type of earth garment that was developed for being cozy like sheets, but wearable like clothing. Picking up the fuzzy garment from the floor and slipping it on she recalled when she could actually close the front, giving her more of the cozy feeling… but now is just served as something to throw on, on occasions such as this one. 

Her hand smoothed out the wrinkles of the black nightgown she wore, while caressing her abdomen which was widely gravid with eggs. The outlines of the eggs could be easily seen given how snug the gown was. Jasper made a mental note to get around to phasing up a new one. Normally it was an easy task for a gem, but Jasper found herself far too tired to use her gem powers, thus putting it off until the next day and the day after. 

Letting out a sigh Jasper listening closely, the ship was silent aside from the echoes of beeping that was most likely Peridot working her ass off, and would certainly be too focus to nag Jasper to go back to sleep if Jasper stayed quieted enough. All she would need was fifth teen minutes to do anything but attempting to sleep, the real question was what to do?

Assisting Peridot with her duties was what she normally would had done, if she wasn’t heavy with eggs… Of course with Peridot pestering her to constantly stay in bed that was unlikely even if she tried. Her fingers drummed against her thigh, Jasper longed for something to amuse her, but of course their wasn’t much to actually do that wouldn’t get her caught by Peridot or cause too much strain on her body. She clicked her tongue as she pondered on the topic, then it hit her. 

Jasper recalled an earth food she fancied, chocolate. Being a gem meant Jasper had no need to eat, the only exception was a vitamin supplement Peridot had her take to ensure proper growth and development of the eggs. Jasper herself wasn’t particularly fond of eating, too much of a human thing. But once she found herself expecting the eggs she developed a strong desire to consume chocolate… or anything chocolate flavoured. Thankfully Jasper had been gifted a decent supply of earth food and the kitchenware to prepare it. Surely a quick snack would help her settle into this whole sleeping situation, and Peridot couldn’t nag her that much for treating herself, right? With her mind made up Jasper made her way out of the room and into the ship’s hallways.

The hallways were the opposite of her dark quarters. Each hall was bright, and showed no signs of being darken anytime soon. Another thing Jasper learned about this whole act of sleeping was that apparently doing it in a dimly lit room helped. Which it did, but only to a certain extent, not enough to make sleeping easy and enjoyable, but it did help. 

Knowing her lover would most likely be handling her work in her usual area, which was thankfully far away from where the food was stored Jasper had a high chance of preparing a snack without interruption. It was then Jasper was reminded that walking let alone moving was easier said then done. Her ankles were swollen, back ached, and the eggs tended to shift around uncomfortably within her large abdomen, if she didn’t fancy chocolate so much she might had turned around and crawl back bed. 

The “kitchen” as humans would call it was where the earth foods Jasper requested was to stay, as well as the machines to prepare it. Licking her lips at the very thought of devouring a chocolaty treat , she then open the upper cupboards. 

Her brows brunched up in annoyance, seeing her rations of chocolate bars was no longer there. She cursed herself for not being wiser with them, seeing how they were a personal favourite of hers. This didn’t defeat her however, she continued her search for a proper treat. Her eyes lit up upon discovering their was a box of brownie mix left, another personal favourite of hers. But that delightful fantasy was short lived, no way would she have the patience to prepare the brownies with her body aching as it was. Letting out another annoyed sigh she tossed the box aside on the counter, maybe if her body was in a less sore state she would prepare them another time. 

Filled with determination Jasper made one last attempt to seek out something to satisfy her sweet tooth craving. Sadly, it appeared most of Jasper’s chocolaty stash was gone. A box of cake and cookie mix, as well as a box of chocolate cereal was all she had to tie her over until the eggs were laid. Retrieving the box of chocolate flavoured cereal, Jasper then open it. She was in no mood for fetching a bowl or milk, she just needed her fix. 

Jasper shovelled a handful of cereal into her mouth, not exactly warm brownies but it would do… plus it came with mini marshmallows, bonus! That was shortly followed by a second mouthful, she was tempted to stop to try to save the cereal for later, but she was in the moment of pure sweetness bliss. She would had tried to savour this, but even in absolute bliss the side effects of carrying nine eggs reminded her that standing meant discomfort. She devoured a third handful, then a fourth, and of course a fifth. 

“You should be recharging.”

Jasper nearly jumped out of her skin, standing in the kitchen was Peridot. 

“How long had you been here?” Jasper asked, setting the cereal box aside.

“Since you decided to sneak out of bed.” Peridot said flatly. “You aren’t exactly made for stealth, especially now.”

“It’s your fault I’m in this mess.” she huffed, crossing her arms.

“Naturally producing gemlings isn’t something I had planned for. I had heard about the process, I just didn’t think I would be experiencing it firsthand.” Peridot stated

“I’m filled to the brim with eggs, and you’re the one experiencing it first hand?” Jasper scoffed.

“A poor choice of words on my part, I mean witnessing it.” her robotic fingers detached and hovered over to Jasper, tracing the outlines of the eggs. “Modern gems are not made for carrying eggs, being a donor perhaps, but that’s rather rare.”

 

“Not rare enough.”

“And with you off all gems.” she stated, eyes glued on Jasper’s belly. “It’s…. a fascinating process, Now I’m rather disappointed Homeworld has little to no data on it.” 

“It’s something, I’ll give it that.” Jasper grumbled, swatting the robotic fingers away. One could only stand being poked and prodded so many times a day.

“Now, back to my previous statement… You should be recharging, or as others also call it sleeping.”  
Peridot reminded. Jasper narrowed her eyes, cursing Peridot’s name under her breath angrily. Peridot only rolled her eyes, her robotic fingers grabbed ahold of the box of brownie mix Jasper had neglected to put away. 

“If I were to prepare these things you enjoy, will you be more compliant to sleep?”

“And a foot rub?” If Peridot was going to bargain with her to try to sleep, Jasper might as well try to get the most out of it.

“If I must…” Peridot agreed. “Now go back to your quarters. I shall serve them to you when they are complete.”

Pleased with how this turned out, Jasper then made her way back to her quarters, eagerly awaiting the brownies and hopefully a way to ease her feet and ankles.


	2. Fruits Of Labor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just another reminder Jasper wasn’t in control of her body, these eggs were.

Jasper’s eye opened, her quarters were in their usual state when she felt the need to fulfill her growing need to sleep. Dark and quiet, not a single thing other then her was stirring in the room, she was actually starting to get used to this whole sleeping thing, it still was weird but not as much as when she first started… dare to say it was rather refreshing.

So why in Diamond’s name was she up now? 

The wetness between her crotch and sheets offered for a rude awakening, it was difficult to describe, Jasper felt a ‘popping’ sensation that was then quickly fallowed by a large gush.

'Of all the times I can’t control my body.’ she thought, feeling her cheeks going red with embarrassment.

Jasper felt so helpless, not being in control of her body, the constant unpredictable things that it’s done, as well as cause distress for her, she wasn’t in charge of her body, these eggs were. Maybe if she was careful enough she could change the sheets and get cleaned up without Peridot noticing this embarrassment.

Getting out of bed was hard enough given how rotund her abdomen was and how heavy she felt, but urine soaked sheets were not something Jasper intended to tolerate, no matter what these eggs had to say about it… though they could be rather persistent. Pulling off the damped sheets, Jasper finally left the comfort of her once dry bed and was on upon her aching feet, getting cleaned up was her first priority, there was still a wet trickle going down her leg, much to her discomfort.  
The hallways were the same as always, complete opposite of her dark room, bright and big. 

Jasper could had sworn these hallways were getting longer in distance, but she had to take into consideration that she was wider in size. Maybe she could talk to Peridot about adding a few closer rooms to the ship, it was just plain irritating having to walk… well more like waddle, down a series of halls just to collect a few towels or wash up. The room didn’t differ much from their normal theme of the ship’s halls, with a few exceptions of more earth like furnishing, such as sink, bathtub, and toilet.

Plopping herself on the toilet she let out a sigh, finally relieved to be off her feet. 

“Alright, just got to dry up a bit… phrase a new outfit, then change the sheets.” With a sigh Jasper retrieved a roll of toilet paper, well it was now or never, the faster she got this over with the faster she could return to a warm dry bed. Rolling up her nightgown, Jasper dabbed at the wetness on her thighs with a clump of toilet paper. Odd, this liquid was odourless…. glancing downwards at the droplets that managed to trail down her leg to the floor. Colourless as well, it certainly wasn’t urine, that was one less thing to worry about… but what exactly was this? Her body has been so unpredictable lately, it was getting to the point nothing surprised her anymore. 

What’s next, was she going to grow an extra pair of legs? Though maybe that would make getting around easier, and sounded less embarrassing compared to random liquids pouring from her.

After drying up and phrasing out of the dampen night gown and into a dry one she thought about the task at now. Now she was faced with the chore of changing the sheets, that would certainly prove difficult seeing as she more or less lost her ability to bend over, but she rather struggle with sheets than have to explain to Peridot why she had to change the bedding. Once she made the journey back to her sleeping quarters Jasper got a spare set of blankets, which were thankfully stored within a comfortable reach. 

Now came the tricky part, actually swapping the old blankets for new ones. The appearance of the bed didn’t mean much to her to begin with, even with her lover’s preference for neatness, she just desired a dry place to sleep  
She tossed the wet blankets off the bed, she would deal with them when she woke up. 

“Well, it didn’t soak through the mattress.” this pleased Jasper greatly, rather then dwell on a neat bed she could just grab a few blankets and drift back to sleep. Grabbing two umber coloured blankets, Jasper then returned to the comfort of her bed, resting on her side.

It must had been a good couple of hours, Jasper would had most likely woken up within another hour or so, but then it happened. It felt like her stomach was a hand that was trying to curl into the world’s tightest fist. Jasper slowly sat up, her right hand propped herself up while her left went to her stomach. It felt tight and mildly painful, but so nothing worst then her time during war. It lasted about thirty seconds before slowly fading away. Back pain and the eggs shifting was one thing, but this was entirely new, much like the fluid leaking from her.

Alright, her present snooze was clearly over. With a sigh Jasper got out of her bed and made her way down the halls yet again, not an enjoyable task as usual, these blasted eggs better be thankful for the crap she was doing for them. Peridot didn’t do much out of her normal routine while Jasper slept, always doing some sort of work, and if not that she was fussing over Jasper. It was both cute and a pain in the arse, to see Peridot doting on her, making sure she was comfortable and the eggs were in perfect shape… but having Peridot poke and prod at her wasn’t something Jasper enjoyed.

'Not like I’m going to have a choice now?’ Jasper thought bitterly, the doors to another room open, and sure enough their was Peridot. She still looked the same over the course of nine months, plopped in her chair, fingers formed a screen of data, and of course the word 'clod’ was being dropped a lot.

It took a few seconds before Peridot even realized her presence in the room, the chair turned around to face her.

“You’re up early.” Peridot commented. 

“Look, Peridot…” Jasper paused, thinking of how to word this correctly to create the least amount of drama. But Jasper being well… Jasper she never sugar coated things, might as well get straight to the point.   
“I was in pain not too long ago, I doubt it’s anything important, but it caught me off guard.”

“Could you go into detail, explain some more?” Peridot requested.

“Uhh, it felt tight, bit painful but nothing I couldn’t deal with, lasted about thirty seconds.” she listed off.

“Did… anything else happen prior to that?” Peridot asked. “Anything that came off as abnormal to you?”

“This whole process has been abnormal to me, it would be harder to tell you what was normal.” Jasper huffed. “Felt like I haven’t seen my feet in centuries. But if you mean more recently…” Jasper paused, of course she rather not bring up how she soaked the sheets in some kind of liquid… but now it appeared she had no choice but to. “A few hours ago some liquid leaked out of me, it was clear, no smell, woke up with drenched sheets, thought it was just some new side effect of egg carrying.” 

Jasper noticed the widen eyes of Peridot, the worried stricken look on her face, was something wrong? 

“Is everything okay?” Jasper asked.

“Jasper, don’t panic but…” Peridot shifted her gaze elsewhere, clearly deep in thought on what to tell her.

“But what?!”

“I believe by what you described it would appear the eggs are…” Peridot trailed off again.

“Are what?!” Jasper demanded.

“Are ready for their arrival.”

“Oh…” Jasper’s eyes widen, she looked down at the large swell that was her stomach. 

She knew the eggs would come eventually, but the slow process almost made her feel like she would just be carrying these eggs forever. 

“From what little data we had to study from, I think it it may take awhile.” Peridot informed, glancing back at her. “Are you alright? I can understand this process of carrying eggs has been tiring for you.”

“No, I’m fine. I’ll be glad to be able to see my feet and bend over again once this is all over with.” Jasper forced a dry laugh, resting her hand on her stomach. “I’m done being an incubator, I’m actually looking forward to this.”

“You won’t be saying that in a few hours.”

“Believe me, I just want these parasites out of me, no matter what it cost.”   
….

Jasper bit into her cheeks to keep from swearing as yet another painful contraction wrecked her body. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, Peridot properly made her bed and dealt with the wet sheets that she tossed aside on the floor. The pain was unbearable, it was an intense tightness that was also fallowed by a sharpness, having been in her fair share of wars Jasper was no stranger to pain, in fact she had a high pain tolerance, rarely did she ever return to her gem. 

But this was pushing her to her limits, it was like someone was thrusting a sword in and out of her body, they certainly didn’t call it labor for nothing.

“By Diamond authority this hurts!” Jasper yelled, clutching the sheets of her bed.

“I can do little to alter the process, my apologies. Is there anything I can do that would provide any form of relief?” Peridot asked.

“Trade bodies with me!” 

“Homeworld canceled that project.”   
That response earned Peridot a pillow to the face, seeing how Jasper was in the worst pain of her life her throw wasn’t the strongest, but it was enough to make Peridot go a few steps backwards from the impact.

“Not helping!” Jasper hissed.

“Then I suggest you give me a suggestion on how.” she replied, a frown of her face. 

“Water!” Jasper gasped, feeling the contraction slowly fade, now she would only have a few short moments of peace before the next one came. Peridot left and returned with a glass of water, complete with a straw and serval ice cubes.

“Here,” she placed the glass near Jasper’s face. “As you requested.” Jasper slowly placed her lips on the straw, taking large gulps of water, it offered little comfort to her situation, but it was cold and refreshing.

“Thanks…” Jasper said, as Peridot set the glass aside. It had been hours and she still was in agonizing pain, it started off not so stressful, the pain would come every half an hour and last half a minute, but soon the pain became harder, it would come faster, and last longer, and eventually cause her to be bedridden due to pain.

“It won’t be long, trus-”

“You been saying that for the past thirteen hours!"Jasper reminded. "I just want these monsters out of me!”

“And they will be here, everything is going accordingly.” Taking a wet cloth Peridot pressed it against Jasper’s forehead. “Are you nervous?”

“I just need these things out of me, then I’ll be fine…” she huffed, glancing at her stomach. “I haven’t been in control of my body since you put these things in me, I’m looking forward to when it’s all over with.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Peridot set the facecloth aside. “I was talking more about once they are here and had completed the hatching process.” 

“You mean once we got nine gemlings running around?” a nod from Peridot. Truthfully Jasper mainly focused on carrying the eggs, and she mainly saw them as eggs… Of course one day they would hatch, and what would they have then? The answer is gemlings, nine rowdy gemlings that she and Peridot would take care of. They had little information on carrying eggs, but raising gemlings… they had even less on that. “I… I don’t know… I’m guessing it’s really touch and go once they come.”

“Working with barely any instructions isn’t necessarily something I consider myself skilled at.” Peridot stated.

“So we’re both clueless, great.” 

“I wouldn’t call it that, I personally see it as a chance for hands on research.” she explained.

“So it’s just a project to you?” 

“One I’m rather looking forward to.” she said with a smile. 

Before Jasper question her further or say another word another contraction sent her into unbearable pain. She screamed, throwing her head back as the sharp sensation returned. Quick to act Peridot quickly looked under the sheet between her legs.

“It’s definitely time.” Peridot declared, Jasper felt her body tense anxiously. She’s been wanting these eggs out of her since they started to gain control of her, and now here she was, about to have these eggs leave her body after a long awaited nine months. “Try to push.”

Readying herself for what was to come, Jasper took a deep breath, dare to say she was more then relieved to start pushing, it meant she could finally do something about the pressure that was consuming her body. 

“Never again am I doing this!” Jasper hissed before clenching her teeth, attempting to push. In some messed up way it almost felt nice to push, not physically seeing how everything was painful, but more like mentally knowing that this darn ordeal would be over with. “Why couldn’t I just push them out hours ago?!”

“The majority of them are on the bigger side.” Peridot explain.

“Excuse me?!” Jasper eyes narrowed at Peridot. “What do you mean on the bigger side?!” 

“It means what I just said, they are on the bigger side, I been comparing Homeworld’s notes to my own. It’s just means the gemlings will be bigger then the reported norm, now please return to pushing.”

“I really hate you sometimes.”

It must had been a good hour or so, a good painful hour or so that is. The eggs were stubborn and showed no intend to make things any easier for Jasper, not even out of her and they were already being brats. After mustering up the strength for another strong push there was an extreme change from what she had gone through, at least for a moment. A bit of the pressure eased up, a feeling of release came as she felt the movement of the eggs lower a great deal, and sure enough the first one left her body. 

“The first one’s here!” Peridot exclaimed in a rather excited tone.

“Can… can I see it?” Jasper was beyond exhausted, still having to bare another eight eggs, but she longed to see the fruits of her labor so far.

“Of course, but it will have to be quick, the other ones are well on their way.” Peridot held up the first egg.

Jasper stared at it in amazement, it was just the perfect size to fit into Peridot’s robotic fingers, it was a light cream colour and currently covered in some kind of white slime.

“Oh wow… I just did that…” she said breathlessly in amazement.

“Hopefully you can manage doing it another eight times, don’t fret though, It should be far more easier.” Peridot cleaned up the egg and set it aside in a plush brown blanket. 

Thankfully Peridot was right, after the first eggs the rest was easier, it took less effort but was still draining.

“Nine.” Peridot counted after the last egg was birthed. Like the others ones Peridot cleaned it before setting it inside a plush blanket.

Jasper collapsed into the pillows, that was the most painful and tiring thing she had ever done in her life. How species where reproducing wasn’t so rare and unheard of, go through this more then once was beyond her. She was going to return to her gem, this had been so tiring… all these painful hours just to bare some eggs neither her or Peridot planned for…   
And she wouldn’t change a single thing.

“Do you want to see them?” Peridot offered, all nine of the eggs currently bundled up in a blanket. “Before you poof? I need to take these to the incubator I’ve prepared.”

Jasper slowly nodded, too tired to speak. Peridot walked up to Jasper and revealed all nine of the eggs, they were so small… even the ones considered bigger, hard to believe these things caused her so much pain. Slowly reaching out she touched one of the eggs, gently she felt the cream coloured shell… she should enjoy this peace while it lasts, if these nine eggs already caused her this much discomfort she could hardly imagine what it would be like when they were out of their shells, causing mayhem.

And with a tired sigh Jasper poofed back to her gem, after nine months and countless hours of discomfort she needed this.


	3. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshly hatched gemlings prove to be Peridot’s greatest weakness.

Nine gemlings, nine small little gemlings who only just hatched a few short days ago, all nine snuggled into a plush brown blanket. It mesmerized Peridot how small they were, two Peritots and seven Jaspercubs, all perfectly healthy and snoozing, still tired from entering this world. It seemed like only yesterday they were still in their eggs, now here they where. Nine gemlings, nine small little gemlings, nine small healthy little gemlings.

A tiny yawn yawn emitted from one of the Peritots, it took every ounce of willpower for Peridot to resist squealing at her daughter. Perhaps it was that “motherly instinct” she was slowly starting to develop? Of course if Jasper ever found how invested she was in their gemlings she would never hear the end of it. Jasper had an excuse seeing as she carried and birthed the clutch, she was far more hands on with their daughters. 

Peridot did help handle their daughters to help aid her research, seeing how little info Homeworld had on the process of gems laying eggs. But by Diamond authority they were so tiny, and their was something extremely pleasing whenever Peridot looked at them. It made her insides feel all warm, perhaps proud was the correct word to describe her feelings? 

She had taken part in something nearly unheard of in gem history! This was not only a perfect opportunity to study something so rare, but seeing the end result of Jasper’s hard work… it just drew her to their daughters some more.

A small fidget of a sleepy Jaspercub who was trying to get comfy, seeking out that perfect spot to rest. That just about did it for Peridot, a robotic finger hovered over to a Peritot and lightly stroked her head. A soft almost purring like noise came from the gemling, causing Peridot’s face to break out in a wide grin. Oh how they were an adorable bunch, they must had gotten that from Peridot. Temptation was just too strong, her robotic fingers scooped up the little Peritot and held the gemling to her chest.

“Who’s mommy’s precious little gemling?” she cooed. “You are, yes you are.” Peridot nuzzled the youngster. This was utter bliss for her, just her and all nine of her beautiful daughters.

“You big softie.”

Just her freaking luck, standing behind her was Jasper. Of course, why would Peridot expect anything else? Considering Jasper was in “Mommy mode” for much longer then she had been, checking in their daughters became a regular thing for Jasper.

“I… I can explain!” Peridot quickly placed the gemling back onto the blanket. Jasper could only roll her eyes in amusement, clearly enjoying seeing this session of affection.

“Knew you have a softer side somewhere.” Jasper chuckled. “You are allowed to snuggle with them you know? It’s sort of something we have to do.” she explained, picking up a Jaspercub and patting its thick mane of hair.

“Well… since we ‘have’ too…” Peridot said picking up the Peritot again.


	4. Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears the gemlings take after Peridot more then they thought.

Nine gemlings all hyped on sugar, dashed throughout the ship’s quarters. Two little Peritots and seven Jaspercubs, let out little cries of delight as they pounced upon each other. Peridot sighed as she watched hers and Jasper’s gemlings play, they would tire themselves out eventually… right? It was just sheer luck she was gifted with two small versions of herself, she found the Peritots to be far less firstly then their sisters. But they still had their moments of proving to be just as capable as trouble as their Jaspercub sisters, and sometimes more.

“Why did your mother even give you so much sugar?!” Peridot asked out loud to no one in particular. 

Jasper declared she had duties to fulfill elsewhere on the ship, thus leaving the gemlings in Peridot’s care, but not until she let them feast upon earth sweets. Another shrill cry of delight as the gemlings ran across the floor, showing no sign of stopping. 

“Your mother is an utter clod…” Peridot muttered, scooping up a Peritot and a Jaspercub who were started to play far too roughly for Peridot’s standards. “I would suggest you decrease this roughhousing at once, unless you rather I report to to your mother?”

“Rooo!” The two gemlings whimpered in protest, wiggling in Peridot’s grip. 

“Seeing as none of you are capable of proper speech yet, I will assume that means you understand my statement.” she set the two down, they quickly returned to playing with their fellow siblings. 

She glanced at the ship’s door, still no sign of Jasper, who usually was somehow more skilled in rough housing with the little ones. Maybe it had something to do with the fact Jasper wasn’t a modern gem like her, hence why Jasper was able to conceive and carry the eggs. 

“Pwoooo!” piped a Jaspercub as she wrestled with another Jaspercub. Yup, it would certainly take a vast amount of hours until they wore themselves out for a nap, no thanks to that blasted earth substance known as sugar. 

“I swear if I find the clod that invented sugar, I will make them pay for my suffering.” she muttered in annoyance.

“Clod!”

“Yes, that’s cor -” Peridot paused. Jasper wasn’t in the room with her at all, it was just her and the gemlings. Her eyes scanned the room, four gemlings were chasing each other, where another two were caught up in play fighting. 

“Clod!”

Peridot glance downwards, at her feet was a Peritot, the second oldest of the gemlings. She scooped the Peritot up in her arms, did she just hear what she thought she heard?

“Do you think you could repeat that?” Peridot requested.

“Clod…” the Peritot echoed again. Then that was followed by a Jaspercub, repeating her sister’s words, then the second Peritot, then the rest of the gemlings.

“First words…” she said in amazement, eyes wide as the Peritot wiggled playfully in her arms.

“I’m back,” the doors to the room open, revealing Jasper. “No one died well I was away?” she joked.

“Clod!” a Jaspercub mused, chasing her fellow siblings.

Jasper froze, her eyes widen as she stared down at her daughter.

“First words…” Jasper unknowingly echoed what Peridot had said earlier, like Peridot, she then scooped up the gemling in her arms. “And it’s an insult too.” she smiled in utter delight.


	5. Tea Cup And Saucer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it makes them happy, then it’s worth it… but it doesn’t mean Jasper has to like it.

The fluffy pink feathers from the boa occasionally ended up in her mouth, the pink sun hat was going to give her the worst bad hair day, and the little plastic golden rings on her fingers were painfully digging into her skin. Why was she doing this again?

Looking down their was a Jaspercub, giving her those big sad eyes that her gemlings usually gave her when they wanted something.   
Oh yeah, now she remembered why she put herself through this humiliation. In the Jaspercub’s tiny hands was a pink plastic teapot, decorated with daisies and roses painted on the sides. 

“Yes… I would certainly like more tea.” Jasper replied in a fake sweet voice, resisting the urge to let out an annoyed sigh. 

The gemlings were lucky she loved them, otherwise she would had never put up with the monsters. Jasper picked up the pink teacup, rather difficult since her hands were monstrous in size compared to the tiny teacup. Her daughter poured her a cup of imaginary tea. Okay, maybe it was cute… but this dress up gear was beyond irritating. All nine of her’s and Peridot’s gemlings eagerly looked up at her, awaiting her to drink her tenth cup of tea. 

She remembered to raise her pinky finger, something all nine of the gemlings pestered her about. She then took a sip much to her daughters delight, all nine had cute little smiles plastered onto their round faces. They better be grateful for this, she could imagine the laughs and remarks from the gems back on Homeworld if they saw her now, catering to the amusement of her daughters rather then her usual antics. 

“Jasper, I need yo-”

Oh great, now her lover could see in all her blasted tea party glory.  
Jasper was careful about not letting Peridot see her engaged with their gemlings in such a manner. If Peridot were to ever see her like this Jasper would never hear the end of it… well, it looks like now was the beginning of the end. At first Peridot’s eyes widen for a few long seconds, then her gazed shifted elsewhere.

“Never mind, I take it you’ll busy.” she tried to hide a snicker.

“Oh, quite the contrary Peridot, I rather have a lot of time on my hands.” Jasper mused. “And I’m sure you have an hour or two to spare? Why don’t you join us? We have plenty of tea to go around.”

Peridot narrowed her eyes at her, if Jasper had to suffer through this ordeal to keep their daughters happy, then so did Peridot. 

“That’s not necessary, I-” but it was too late, the gemlings surrounded Peridot, giving her those big cute eyes. With a sigh Peridot plopped herself down in one of the seats, a Peritot served her a cup of pretend tea, and then placed a sun hat that was decorated with white ribbon and sunflowers on her head. 

“Welcome to the party.” Jasper snickered, earning her a glare from Peridot.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Peridot muttered, picking up the plastic teacup.

“I carried and birthed these nine monsters, it’s about time for some long overdue payback.” Jasper informed. “Now, pinky up.”


	6. Brains Over Brawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper knew her Jaspercubs liked to play rough, but it always been difficult for her two Peritot daughters to keep up. Until the youngsters discover they have an advantage over their Jaspercub siblings.

Delightful squeals and growls filled the room, tiny sets of feet dashed across the ship’s floors. The gemlings were their usual active selfs, a clear sign all nine were perfectly healthy. Jasper sat down on the floor with the gemlings, letting them crawl all over her if they so pleased, as well as playfully nip at her fingers. Jasper didn’t mind at all, the gemlings had plenty of energy and roughhousing was something she encouraged among her daughters. A smile appeared on her lips as a Jaspercub gnawed on her index finger with her sharp little teeth.

“Feisty little brat, aren’t you?” Jasper mused, using her free hand to pat the little one’s head. 

The Jaspercub growled in response, still happily using her finger as a chew toy. She glanced at her two Peritot daughters, both playing with their Jaspercub siblings. The only Peritots of the batch didn’t shy away from their fellow siblings invitation to play, brave as the Peritots were it was still something both Jasper and Peridot had to keep an eye on. 

Both were always eager to play with their Jaspercub sisters, but often they couldn’t keep up or the Jaspercubs played a tad to roughly by mistake. 

A Peritot and Jaspercub engaged into a friendly play fight, of course Jasper and Peridot had lectured the Jaspercubs many times not to play rough enough to actually hurt the Peritots. Despite their confidence and pride, every now and then if they got into a bit too much of a rough spot, they had to intervene. Of course this rather annoyed the two Peritots, they both wanted to deeply one day outdo their siblings in something only they could do. All Jasper and Peridot could do was try to make the warning of playing too rough more carefully subtle.

Deciding maybe now was one of those times she had to intervene, she then set the Jaspercub in her arms aside, then stood up.

“Come on you rascals, let’s see who can climb up me first!” This was just one of the more subtle ways to keep the gemlings in line, a harmless fun challenge for the kids. “Same rules as last time, no pushing, no shoving, and no biting.” she reminded.

Right on cue all nine of the gemlings flocked around her feet, the Jaspercubs all began their attempt to climb to Jasper’s head. So far none of the gemlings had managed to complete the task, which of course only made them want to try more. Three Jaspercubs managed to climb to her knee before tumbling down, another four got to her stomach before losing their grip. It was rather cute to watch them try, perhaps within a few more months of growth and development they would be more than capable of climbing up her. She then looked at the two Peritots, who just sat before her rather then attempt the climb.

“You two feeling okay?” Jasper questioned, it wasn’t like the two to stay on the sidelines, normally they wanted to be included in everything. 

The two Peritots just looked at her, big eyes staring as their siblings kept attempting and failing to reach the top of her head. Maybe they were tired? They had been playing for awhile, plus it was nearing their nap time anyway. 

The answer to Jasper’s question came quickly as the gemlings tiny robotic fingers detracted from their usual manner and shifted into propeller alignment. From there the two Peritots hovered in the air, before perfectly landing on Jasper’s head. Their siblings could only stared at them, wide eyed and jaws hung open in amazement at what they had just witness. Jasper smiled, proud of her two Peritot daughters, giving them each a rub on their heads.

“Wait until Peridot hears about this.” she chuckled.


	7. Little Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets dragged to a human firework show by Jasper and their gemlings, not expecting to be impressed with earth pyrotechnics, but life is filled with many surprises.

“I can’t believe we’re actually participating in this.” Peridot grumbled, watching as Jasper laid out a red and white checkered blanket on the grass.

All nine gemlings ran around in a game of tag, Peridot could only hope that would wear off all the snow cones, candy apples, and whatever other earth substances Jasper had given them.

“Thought the gemlings might enjoy this.” Jasper replied, plopping herself down on the blanket.

“If they wanted to see pyro related subjects I could had easily managed something like that on the ship.” Peridot argued, sitting down next to Jasper. “Why go to a human event?”

“The gemlings are starting to get sick of being cooped up in that ship all day, since we’re stuck on earth might as well do something.” she explained, opening a plastic bag of Cotten candy she had purchased with human currency. “Want some?” Jasper offered, tearing off a large chunk of the pink fluff.

“Your eating?” Peridot questioned, raising an eyebrow at her lover. 

“Don’t judge me, earth food is good. Beside’s it’s too tempting after buying the kids some.” Jasper ate another chunk. 

“I’ll pass…” Peridot responded, her robotic fingers straightening out the wrinkles in the blanket. “I don’t intend to start indulging on human customs anytime soon.”

“Don’t tell me, you plan to do nothing but mope throughout the whole show?” 

“Earth pyrotechnics sounds utterly inadequate compared to what Homeworld technology could do.” she stated, eyes narrowing as a few humans started to set up the display.

“Just shut up and try to have a good time for our daughters sake.” Jasper urged, putting an arm around Peridot. “They are about to start soon anyway, this will be over before you know it.” 

The two gems called over for their daughters, who then scrambled onto both their laps. Peridot couldn’t help but smile at them, they grown so much since they first hatched. They seemed to had gone from tiny defenceless hatchlings, to chaos causing spawns overnight. Peridot rested her head on Jasper’s shoulder as the humans got ready for this firework show, her mouth straighten into a line, human technology could never compare to what Peridot could do with Homeworld technology. 

The first firework was set off, it raced into the night sky and exploded into a flare of golden sparkles. 

Okay, Peridot had to admit… it was rather aesthetically pleasing to look at, but surely she would not fall for human culture as much as her lover and daughters had. Another one was sent into the sky, unlike the last one it swirled into the sky in perfect ringlets before its bright blue shine faded away. It wasn’t long before Peridot was in a trance like state, her body tensing up in anticipation as each firework was set off, completely focus on each movement and colour of the display. Eventually the show came to stop, the locals and tourists gave a round of applause before they started to pack up.

“See? That wasn’t so bad.” Jasper teased, planting a kiss on Peridot’s forehead, right next to her gem.

“It was… average.” Peridot lied. “I will confess that they don’t have anything with such an appearance on Homeworld.” 

“You big liar.” Jasper laughed.

“Oh shut up, let’s just go, I need to attend to the ship’s repairs.”

“Yeah, just give me a second, I want to get some more of that cotton candy stuff for the gemlings.” she replied getting up, counting a handful of earth currency. 

“You want to get them hyped on more sugar?!” Peridot exclaimed in horror, only just beginning to imagine the mayhem their daughters would cause if they had anymore of that stuff.

“Cool your jets, it’s not for them.” Jasper reassured.  
“Then who?” she was obviously confused, to her knowledge their gemlings were the only ones on this planet. 

Jasper paused, bringing her hand to her abdomen and rubbing in a circular motion. Peridot’s eyes widen as she glanced at Jasper’s stomach then back at her.

“Are you saying yo-”

“I been feeling off for awhile now, feels similar to when I first carried eggs, but you know every clutch is different.” she explained. “Now if you excuse me if I don’t get that sugar spun sweet I may just be in a bad mood for the rest of the night.”


	8. The Trouble With Tents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper has been dead set on attempting camping on earth with the gemlings, only trouble is Peridot wasn’t build for the outdoors.

A once white fluffy marshmallow was now roasted to a perfect golden brown, with slight hints of black every here and there. Removing the marshmallow from the stick Jasper then placed it between two graham crackers and a sliver of rich milk chocolate. Upon taking a bite Jasper’s lips were smeared with sticky chocolate and marshmallow goop. All nine gemlings like Jasper were gleefully eating s'mores, a kind of earth food usually eaten during camping. Jasper needed an excuse to get out of the ship, convincing Peridot spending a night outdoors was difficult, but saying it would be good to get research with a more hands on approach was enough to get Peridot to agree to try camping on earth.

“Want some help with the tent?” Jasper asked, watching Peridot attempt to set up a tent, some kind of earth housing. 

Maybe they shouldn’t had waited until nightfall to set up the tent, but with nine rowdy gemlings and another four on the way plans tend to change.

“I told you I’m perfectly capable of understanding earth technology!” Peridot protested. 

Jasper could only shake her head as she looked at the mess of rods and linen before her lover. Homeworld technology was one thing, but earth items were another. 

“You sure?” Jasper questioned raising a brow at her. 

“I’m a technician for the love of Homeworld!” she hissed. “Just sit there and eat those things!”

“There called s'mores, and I’m just carrying eggs, not like my gem is cracked.” she ran a hand over the slight swell that was beginning to replace her tone abdomen. 

“I know what I’m doing, I built ships, handled robonoids, I can handle putting up this earth housing.” Peridot grumbled. “Just be lucky I even agreed to such an idea. Spending a night without the protection of our ship, leaving ourselves vulnerable for an attack, and with nines gemlings and you in your condition of all things.” 

“Once again, I’m only carrying eggs. It’s not even as many as the first time I did.” Jasper polished off the rest of the s'more, licking the sticky residue from her lips before starting to prepare another round of s'mores for her and the gemlings. “And the fact the tent isn’t up yet rather says a lot.” she taunted.

“I told you, I’m perfectly fine!” she snapped at her. “This type of earth housing is pathetic compared to what I normally work with. Why do we even need this shelter? We have a perfectly good ship!”

“Because it’s not camping unless you’re sleeping in a tent.” Jasper informed, handing a s'more she had prepared to a Jaspercub. “You sure you don’t want my assistance?” 

“Positive…” Peridot grumbled through gritting teeth as she fumbled around with the rods. 

Jasper could only sigh and roast more marshmallows before her lover eventually gave up, hopefully the supplies for s'mores they brought would last until then.

Three bags of marshmallows, chocolate, and crackers later Peridot threw a handful of rods onto the ground.

“What kind of clod even came up with this design?!” Peridot hissed, kicking the mess of linens and rods she had made. “That’s does it, we’re going back to the ship!” she declared.

“Now can I take a crack at it?” Jasper asked, getting up off the log that served as a seat.

“If I can’t figure it out I highly doubt you can, I’m the technician here.” she scoffed. “But if you insist on trying this impossible task, go straight a-”

“Done.” Jasper mused, before her was a large light brown tent. Peridot stared at her in shock, mouth hung open until it closed into a frown.

“How?!” she demanded.

“It just came to me.” Jasper teased. “Why don’t I go get the sleeping bags while you get the gemlings ready for bed? Maybe in payment for my services you could let me have a few extra pillows, my back’s gonna be beyond sore in the morning.” 

“Be thankful I love you…” Peridot muttered, then began to round up the gemlings for their first and most likely last night camping.


	9. Nurse Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident Jasper finds herself in the hands of the Crystal gems, considering the current situation she is spared… but not from Steven’s usual antics.

Yellow eyes slowly cracked open, her head pounded, the room was spinning, everything was sore. Of course this was nothing compared to what she gone through in battles, and expected when carrying eggs, but it still was a pain in the arse, especially now. The muffled sound of arguing certainly didn’t make her mind any less foggy, what in Diamond’s name happen? 

She tried to fit together her memory of the event, starting at the very beginning. She managed to talk Peridot to let her take the gemlings out while she attended to her duties, deciding the gemlings might fancy a trip to the ocean shores she took them to the beach, all she remembered was walking on the sandy shores then everything fading to black. Then it struck her…

“The gemlings!” she cried sitting up quickly, perhaps too quickly. A twinge of pain shot throughout her body, mainly her back. Jasper bit into her cheeks to keep from yelping.

“You’re finally up.” a rather monotone voice said.

Jasper felt her body tense up, standing in a circle at the stairwell were the Crystal gems. Blast it, when she passed out they must had taken advantage of her defenceless state.

“Where are my gemlings?!” she demanded, pulling the blankets off of her, about ready to leap off the bed.

“Don’t worry, they are fine.” Garnet replied, adjusting her shades. “I would suggest you return to resting.”

“That didn’t answer my question.” Jasper snarled, her fingers curled into fists. 

“Where are they?”

“Outside getting some fresh air.” Garnet informed. “Now return to resting, you really could use it in your condition.”

“You can tell?”

“It’s a little hard to miss.” Amethyst chimed in.

Of course, the curve of her stomach was quite noticeable at this point, noticeable enough one could easily assume she was carrying. Gems reproducing was so unheard of, Jasper just assumed the Crystal Gems wouldn’t be able to piece together why her abdomen was so round…. But then again she was traveling with nine gemlings, however they could had easily guessed they were Kindergarten runts. Her hands protectively went to her stomach. Great, just great, not only did the last of Rose Quartz’s army find her, but she was full of eggs, had nine gemlings to look out for, felt terrible, and worst of all after this Peridot would most likely keep her in the ship for the remaining four months until the eggs were laid.

“What do you intend to do with me?” Jasper questioned.

“That’s what we were-” Pearl started but was cut off by Garnet.

“Nothing.”

“Garnet, you must be joking!” Pearl gawked at her.

“Am I laughing?”

“No, but may I remind you who we’re dealing with?” Pearl reminded.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this… but I gotta go with Pearl on this one.” Amethyst shrugged. “I mean now is as a good a time for-”

“For what Amethyst? What do you propose we do with a pregnant gem and her gemlings?” Garnet asked, hands on her hips. “Any ideas Pearl?”

“I… I… I suppose not.” Pearl shuffled awkwardly in her spot.

“I’m right here you know.” Jasper huffed, crossing her arms.

“And you’re no threat to us.” Garnet stated.  
Logic eventually set in. She was in no state to fight without endangering her, the gemlings, or the eggs, she had no gem destabilizers, and was out numbered.

“Then what are you going to do with me?” Jasper asked.

“As I said before, nothing.” Garnet spoke.

“So I could leave if I desired to?”

“No.”

“What do you mean no?” Jasper raised a brow, puzzled by Garnet’s response. “You said you intend to do nothing with me, no point in being here.”

“Believe me, I would love to get rid of you as soon as possible, but I think we all know you’re in no condition to leave on your own.” Garnet informed. “The recent heatwave already proven to be too much for you.”

“So that’s it then? I’m just suppose to wait around until you think I feel fit enough to leave?” she muttered, face scrunched up from disgust at the very thought, it was bad enough Peridot was doting on her constantly, but did her foes plan to do the same thing?

“No, of course not.” Garnet replied much to her relief. “We have duties to attend to outside the temple.”

“Garnet, you aren’t saying we’re going to leave her alone in the temple?” Pearl asked.

“I have a plan, and here he comes now.”  
With that being said, the door flung open. Jasper’s body tensed up again, their was Rose Quartz, or a human… whatever this runt was, it puzzled her. 

What was this? The runt certainly had a few of Rose’s traits, such as her shield… but what exactly was this? Had Rose taken on a new form? Was this a clone of her? What if this wasn’t Rose Quartz at all? It was all too confusing and made her head hurt just by thinking about it. 

“You want to leave Jasper with Steven?!” both Amethyst and Pearl cried. 

“She’s no threat to us, and that includes Steven. He’s more then suited for this situation, he has Rose’s healing powers after all, and already proven to be good with gemlings.” Garnet patted Steven’s head of curly hair. 

“They are kinda like kittens!” the small runt called Steven mused. He had three gemlings in his arms, two Jaspercubs and a Peritot, where the other four were flocked around his legs.

“My gemlings!” Jasper cried out, immediately all nine of them raced away from Steven and up the stairs to the bed, then curled up by her side. She let out a sigh of relief, thank goodness they were safe.

“Their so cute!” Steven squealed watching them cuddle their mother. “I had no idea gems could do that!”

“It’s rather rare, I must admit I’m rather surprise a gem like Jasper would have the carrier gene.” Pearl said, eyes glued to her, studying her, as if looking for the answer to why she could carry. 

“Surprise or not, we have work to do.” Garnet kneeled down to Steven’s height. “Steven, we have a mission for you, that you can do all by yourself.”

“Sweet!” he cheered, punching the air in excitement. 

“Keep an eye on the gemlings and Jasper, take care of them.” Garnet informed. A wide grin spread on Steven’s face upon hearing the news, Jasper on the other hand was the complete opposite of Steven’s glee… if Steven was even the right way of addressing whatever this was. 

Having this Rose Quartz persona tend to her and her daughters was extremely unappealing, but the faster she got out of here the better. So maybe if she played this little game with this “Steven” she could leave earlier.

“Wait… does this make me her nurse?!” Steven’s eyes lit up in joy.

“Well… I suppose?” Pearl answered. 

“Awesome, I got just the thing.” Steven rushed over to the most bizarre looking backpack Jasper had ever seen, it was in the shape of a cheeseburger, a food she recalled she grown to fancy when she was carrying her first clutch. Steven retrieved a nurse’s cap. 

“Geez… Steven, what don’t you carry in there?” Amethyst questioned.

“Its Nurse Steven now!” he placed the cap on top of his head. “I’ve always wanted to wear this.” he clapped his hands together. 

“Now it’s finally my time to shine.”

“Glad one of us is hyped about this…” Jasper muttered, stroking the head of a Peritot.

“Steven, we have to go now… be careful-” Pearl started.

“You really think I’m gonna start throwing punches?” Jasper asked. “My back is killing me and I can just barely see my feet.”   
Pearl rolled her eyes then returned to Steven.

“Just be careful…gemlings and carrying eggs is something we know little about.” Pearl added, Steven nodded.

“Don’t worry, as a nurse I always take care of my patients!” he replied, a happy grin on his face. 

“Good luck with that.” Garnet said before she, Pearl and Amethyst used the warp pad, leaving the temple.

Great, now it was just her and this Rose Quartz runt thing. If this was the real Rose Quartz why was she hiding in such a puny form? And why assist her and her daughters? Jasper’s eye caught sight of the portrait of Rose, if this wasn’t Rose then what would the real one think of her now? Nine gemlings that needed her constant attention, and carrying another four eggs. What would Rose say to her now? 

“Can I get you anything?” Jasper nearly jumped out of her skin, she was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t notice Steven was already right next to the bed.

“N… No I’m fine.” she muttered, pulling the gemlings closer to her.  
“You sure?” Steven asked. “Want an extra pillow or something?”

“I’m fine…” Jasper said, then again if it got this runt out of her hair for a few second then maybe sending him on an errand might give her a few seconds of peace. “On second thought… you got an extra pillow or two around here?” she requested.

“Of course!” Steven quickly rushed down the stairs, retrieving as many pillows as he could carry off the couch. “Will these do?”

“Close enough…” she muttered as he raced back up the stairs, dropping all six of the pillows onto her lap. With a sigh Jasper grabbed two, arranging them behind her to support her back. 

The gemlings made their own amusement with the remaining four, either plopping themselves on top of the plush pillows or playing tug of war with them.

“Is Peridot the other parent?” Steven asked, watching the two Peritots share a pillow to rest on.

“I have two daughters who look just like her, you figure it out.” she grumbled.

“Awww, you two are in love!” Steven gushed as Jasper’s cheeks flushed a rosy red. 

“I-I hardly see how this concerns you!” Jasper hissed. “Last time I checked my relationships are none of your business!”

“I think it’s sweet, two evil gems, falling in love on the job and raising a family.” he said. “It’s like the third episode of season two of Under the knife. Oh! We should watch it, Amethyst brought me the first season on DVD, I’ll make popcorn!”

“That’s not-” but before Jasper could finish Steven had already raced off, throwing a bag of microwaveable popcorn in microwave, gathering nine small bowls, plus one large one, and collecting a DVD. “You know, I’m pretty sure human nurses don’t do these kind of things.” 

“Of course they do!” Steven stated as the microwave let out a beep, signalling the popcorn was done. “One time I broke my leg, and there was this nurse who was super nice, she gave me a bunch of paper and markers to draw with.” he rationed the popcorn into the ten bowls, then rushed back up the stairs to pop the DVD in the case, setting everything up. Then he made five trips up and down the stairs, giving each gemling a bowl of pop corn before sitting down and placing the much larger bowl between him and Jasper. “We can just share this one.”

Jasper was too tired to argue, and she was craving something salty, so this wasn’t terribly bad. But now she was forced to watch some kind of human entertainment series, and with this Rose runt. She glanced at the gemlings, each were happily eating popcorn, she pondered at the thought of what the real Rose Quartz would do. This did seem almost in character for Rose, if she was in fact informed about gemlings. 

Eventually the show started to play, Jasper had to admit the series was very interesting, it had an intense story line, and characters you couldn’t help but be drawn too, and this was the first episode. She idly ate a handful of popcorn, maybe she could talk Peridot into getting her the rest of the series. Knowing her lover she would most likely not let her leave the ship after this ordeal, she would need something to do. Five episodes in she flinched, feeling a familiar sharp pain shoot up her back, she cursed under her breathe, a sore back was always the worst side affect of carrying eggs. She nudged Steven, not wanting to leave her semi comfortable position.

“Hey, could you hand me another pillow?” Jasper asked. “My back is murder on me today.”

“Oh, I got a better idea!” Steven got to his feet. “Think you could turn around a bit?”

“What?”

“Just enough so I can see your back.”  
Reluctantly she moved away from the pillows supporting her back, having a bit of a challenge to shift around thanks to her rotund stomach, but managed to have her back facing Steven.

“What are you going to do?” 

“Just relax, this should help… it might feel a little weird though.” he warned.

Jasper nearly cringed as a wet and warm liquid was smeared on her back, after raising gemlings she knew a thing or two about bodily fluids, dare to say spit wasn’t the worst thing to end up on her. The only bright side was the back rub was nice, Steven really worked on all the right areas that were sore and causing her the most discomfort. Within mere seconds her back was pain free, no areas that would give her a sharp jolt if she moved the wrong way.

“Does that feel better?”

“I…yes, I feel great!” Jasper stated, eyes widen in amazement that after so long her back was finally at ease. 

Then it struck her, Rose Quartz was well known for her ability to heal with tears, Steven could as well, only with his saliva instead. This day kept getting more odd by the second, first she fainted from heat only to be found by her foes, who then spared her life but also leave her with a much weaker gem that has some sort of relation to Rose, who would rather be friendly and indulge on human culture then talk about the past and war.

“Hey, are you listening?” 

Once again Jasper zoned out, she didn’t even realize Steven was talking.

“Ah, could you repeat that?” 

“Gee, you really zone out a lot. Don’t worry about it though, happens to me as well.” he replied. 

“Yeah… Look, what were you saying again?” 

“Would if be okay if I felt your tummy?” he asked. “If you don’t it’s fine, I just never seen a gem like this.” 

At least he had the decency to ask, even with how tall she was compared to humans that wasn’t enough to shy them away from touching her stomach without permission, plus Peridot poking and prodding her was quite annoying. But her back was better, and gems carrying eggs was basically unheard of. So if satisfying Steven’s curiosity would return the favour then so be it.

“Knock yourself out.” Jasper replied, a wide smile spread on Steven’s face as he slowly placed a hand on the curve of her stomach. 

“Whoa, cool!” he marvelled, placing his other hand on the swell. “It feels so weird, what does it feel like to you?”

“Heavy.” Jasper stated bluntly. 

“Do they move or anything?”

“I’m having eggs, so no. But they shift from time to time, nothing that glamorous.”

His attention faded when the sound of the TV caught Steven’s attention.

“Oh, this is my favourite part!” he reached over to the bowl of popcorn, helping himself to the salty and buttery snack, his focus back on the show.

After another four episodes there was a loud crash, both Steven and Jasper nearly jumped out of their skin, as well of nine gemlings.

“What was that?!” Steven asked.

“Knowing my luck, Peridot.” Jasper got off the bed with the assistance of Steven, her nine daughters trailed behind her as she made her way downstairs. 

Sure enough there was the door, completely broken off its hinges and on the ground, and just as Jasper suspected there was Peridot, on the floor as well.

“Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance.” Jasper rolled her eyes as Peridot scrambled to her feet.

“Jasper, you’re alright!” Peridot cried as she scrambled to her feet.

“Course, do you really doubt how capable I a-”

“She passed out from the heat and I nursed her back to health!” Steven chimed in. 

“That’s what happened?!” Peridot yelled in horror.

“I’m fine, it’s just a little drawback from carrying the eggs.” Jasper said, trying to keep Peridot from freaking out. “Me and the gemlings are just fine.”

“A pregnant gem out in this hot weather?” Peridot’s eyes narrowed at her.

“Look, can we save the lecture for another time? It’s been a long day.” she stated.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Peridot rolled her eyes.

“Awwww, you two do love each other!” Steven cooed.

“S-shut up, what are you even doing with a Steven?” Peridot questioned.

“I told you, I nursed her back to health!” 

“It’s true.” Jasper added. “Look, you can nag at me tomorrow, least let me stop at one of those stores and pick of a few seasons of Under the knife.”

“If it keeps you and ours daughters out of trouble then you can get whatever you want.” she agreed. “Now come on, the gemlings are due for a nap.” the two made their way out of the temple. 

“Wait, what about the door? On second thought never mind, we should be used to this by now.” Steven shrugged his shoulders, taking off his nurse cap and setting it aside. “All in a day’s work.”


	10. Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting is always the hardest part...

The cracks were driving Jasper mad, it was so tempting to reach out and try to pick at the the coloured shells herself. But she knew better, the gemlings had to build up their strength. It felt like the cracks had appeared ages ago, both she and Peridot eagerly awaited the new four additions to their already large family.

The older gemlings took an interest in the eggs for a short awhile before returning back to their playful sessions of chase. Jasper was envious of how easily her gemlings could shift their attention elsewhere, where Jasper on the other hand had her mind stuck on the four eggs before her since the cracks started to appear on the delicate shells. She longed for the gemlings to finally hatch, waiting was the worst part of having gemlings. 

Waiting for the pregnancy to be over with, waiting for the eggs to painfully leave her body, and now waiting for those eggs to hatch, and Jasper never was a patient gem.

“Might I suggest finding something to amuse yourself.” 

Jasper looked behind her, their was Peridot, her fingers formed a screen of data.   
Much to Jasper’s relief Peridot wasn’t being doting constantly on the eggs as much as the first clutch, she still could be a worried mess from time to time, but it lessen a great deal. 

“Theirs nothing to do.” Jasper groaned. “I just want for them to hatch already.”

“We already have nine gemlings and your bored?” Peridot raised an eye brow at her, an almost concerned look on her face. “I certainly hope that doesn’t mean you’re bored of the nine we already have.”

“No, it’s nothing like that. I just want to see them already, I hate waiting.” she groaned. 

The gemlings would be here so soon, the waiting was killing her.

Peridot was about to speak but didn’t have the chance, a small cracking noise quickly shifted their attention from each other to the four eggs. A small green foot slowly broke through the shell, Jasper felt her body tense up as that foot was joined with another. The first gemling of the batch was nearly here, hopefully she wouldn’t need a break, Jasper was anxious to see her and the others at long last.

Finally two small hands broke away at the shells, revealing a Peritot. The Peritot slowly squirmed out of the rest of the egg before plopping herself down on the blanket that served to keep the eggs and gemlings warm. She was small, each gemling was, and covered in some sort of goop. Using the edge of the grey blanket, Jasper carefully wiped some of it off, the newborn Peritot wiggled in protest. Once cleaned to Jasper’s satisfaction, Jasper then shifted her glance to the other three eggs.   
A small hand slowly emerged from another egg, then shortly after the other hand joined, a small green head also joined. The Peritot let out a small mew, carefully she pulled herself out of the hole she had made in the shell then collapsed onto the plush ground. But before she could rest Jasper cleaned her off like the other, like the first one she wiggled in clear protest, not too keen on having her rest interrupted. 

“Think the other two will hatch?” Jasper asked her lover.

“Considering the first nine we had hatched together as well, I would see it as a possibility Peridot replied, kneeling down at the table with Jasper, staring in awe at their two freshly hatched daughters.  
They both leaned in closer, a hand broke out of the shell of the third egg.

Another hand joined it quickly as well, then a head with a lot of hair. The gemling climbed out of her egg and immediately started to rest on the blanket. The first and possibly the last Jaspercub of the batch, once again Jasper cleaned her with the blanket, the newborn squirmed, clearly displeased her mother wasn’t letting her rest right away.

Then there was one…

Jasper felt her body tighten as she looked at the last egg. It didn’t have as many cracks as the others, in fact there hasn’t been much activity from it compared to the others. It terrified both her and Peridot that it was a bad egg. Peridot’s scanners picked up on life in it before, they had scanned many times to ensure it was healthy. Jasper tried not to get her hopes up, she should be happy three of them were here, but still… Jasper wanted them all to survive.

A small piece of the eggshell slowly broke off from the last egg, instinctively Jasper reached over, yearning to help the little gemling out of her shell, but Peridot slapped her hand away.

"You know that’s a bad idea, she needs to do this on her own.” Peridot reminded her.  
Jasper pouted but obeyed Peridot’s warning, slowly drawing her hand back. 

The gemling did seem to be having trouble, her “mommy mode” instantly told her to help, but logic and reasoning told her not too. The egg was slowly starting to break, that meant the gemling was alive, this was good. Another small part of the shell broke away, looking at a certain angle Jasper managed to get a small glimpse at the gemling inside from the two small holes she had made. 

From what Jasper could tell her youngest was a Peritot, she seemed rather small, but she was a determined little thing. Clawing away steadily at the shell that kept her prisoner, stubborn like both her mothers. At long last the gemling finally managed to get a hand out of the shell, then another, then followed her feet as she dragged herself out of the shell.

She was so small, smaller then the three that hatched before her, and smaller then the nine gemlings from the first batch when they hatched. No doubt about it, this Peritot was the runt out of all of her eldest sisters. Like before Jasper wiped her down, being extra careful with her, she didn’t squirm like her sisters, chances were she was too tired to even try.

Once she finally cleaned the last one off both her and Peridot stared at the gemlings in awe. 

They were so small, so precious, defenceless, hatched mere seconds ago. They both witness this with their first nine gemlings, but even the second time it still felt like a completely new experience. The warm fuzzy feeling she had when she first laid eyes on the first batch was there, after nine long months of carrying and another two of waiting, here they are, three Peritots and one Jaspercub, all four were perfectly healthy and beautiful.

“The last one is so small.” Peridot’s voice was lace with both wonder and concern.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be fine, too stubborn to get sick.”

“Stubborn like us?”

“Yup.”


	11. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Peridot deal with a sick Peritot, a task that proves to be draining.

Both of them were exhausted, caring for thirteen gemlings had proven to be tiring, but of course rewarding, however their were moments that it was both physically and emotionally draining, one of those moments being now.

“Has she tried eating again?” Jasper asked, watching Peridot as she tried to soothe a crying Peritot, who was not only the youngest of the newly hatched addition of the three Peritots and one Jaspercub to the batch, but also the runt.

“No, she won’t eat anything.” Peridot replied, glancing downwards to see their daughter squirming uncomfortably in her arms.   
Considering how little information there was on gemlings was it even possible for them to fall ill like the life forms on earth? The closest thing to an illness Homeworld had was a cracked gem, but the little one’s gem was in flawless condition, and if a gem was in bad shape they could always return to their gem to recharge until fit… but both of them doubted that was the issue.

“What about drinking? Has she drank anything? It could be this heatwave making her fussy.” Jasper suggested.

“She had a bit of that earth liquid called milk, but other then that nothing.” Peridot said, as the little Peritot continued to cry. 

“Shhhh, it’s alright.” she slowly rocked her daughter in her arms. “I tried using every scanner I could think of and nothing abnormal showed up.” 

“Maybe she’s just fussy?” she reached over and lightly stroked her youngest daughter’s cheek, only causing her to squirm more. She didn’t feel warm, so they could rule out what humans called a fever. 

“I highly doubt that’s the case, I know a sick cry when I hear it.” Peridot replied.   
“She’s been like this for hours, I’ve checked all my databases and it provided nothing along the lines of anything useful for this situation.” she let out a sigh. “It’s rather distressing to see her like this.” 

“You want me to take her for a bit?” she offered, like her lover she hated having to watch any of her daughters in such a state, if gemlings could in fact get sick such as human infants they were at a great disadvantage. 

“Yes, that would be acceptable.” Peridot planted a small kiss on her daughter’s gem before handing her to Jasper. 

Jasper then brought the tiny Peritot to her chest, letting her daughter rest her head on her shoulder, a personal favourite spot of the majority of her gemlings.

“It’s alright, you’re okay, mama’s here.” running out of ideas Jasper hummed, she found the vibrations it caused usually calmed the gemlings, she lightly rubbed her daughter’s back.

Somehow, it appeared luck was on Jasper’s side. The crying slowly and steadily decreased, eventually the young gemling grew quiet. Both Peridot and Jasper shot a smile at each other, pleased with the results.

“See, what did I tell you? She was just-” a soft burble broke the silence, Jasper stopped talking as she felt a slimy substance trail down her back, most likely the milk the gemling had not too long ago. 

“She just puked on me, didn’t she?”

“It certainly appears so.” Peridot stated. “On my guess she must have a sensitivity to these milk products.”

“By the name of Yellow Diamond I can feel it in my hair.” she shivered in disgust, handing the gemling off to Peridot, leaving the quarters to wash off.


	12. Mama's Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the runt is never easy, it just makes you an easier target for roughhousing… but also for affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, list of all Jaspidot gemlings, in order from oldest to youngest.
> 
> First batch 
> 
> Streak - Jaspercub  
> Data - Peritot  
> Gnaw - Jaspercub  
> Hunter -Jaspercub  
> Spike - Jaspercub  
> Dottie - Peritot  
> Ember - Jaspercub   
> JJ (Jasper Junior) - Jaspercub   
> Naomi - Jaspercub 
> 
> Second batch
> 
> Spark - Peritot   
> Vira - Peritot  
> Shard - Jaspercub   
> Pip - Peritot

Pip could only hope that her elder sisters didn’t notice her as she scurried across the floor, in her jaws was a cookie her smaller mom had given her to keep her out of trouble, not that Pip was a Peritot known to cause trouble, in fact compared to her siblings she thought herself as quite tamed. A growl of playful delight filled the room, taking a moment to glance at the large cluster of Peritots and Jaspercubs, who were play fighting in the middle of the modest sized room. They were all too drawn in their little fight to notice her and the treat between her jaws, well almost all of them.

Pip shifted her glance to Vira, she almost always seated herself in a corner of the room, like Pip she also disliked the loud hustle of their siblings playing. Vira was much more invested in dabbling and discovering what tech powers she could do, like now for example she was trying to make her fingers form a screen more easily. Unlike their fellow siblings Vira never cared much for food, she was either completely repulsed by eating or very picky about what she consumed. 

This only made her task of eating her treat in peace easier, carefully she sat down, making sure not to draw any unwanted attention to herself, then Pip finally released the treat from her jaws and grabbed ahold of it with her fingers. Now she could eat in pea-

Before Pip could even take a bite out of the cookie, four Jaspercubs ploughed into her, knocking the treat out of her grip. Knowing her Jaspercub sisters this was just playful intend gone wrong, they most likely didn’t even know she had the cookie… but it was too late, her siblings caught sight of the sweet and all ran over, fighting over it, trying to stop a fellow gemling from devouring it. Within seconds the once whole cookie was gone, nothing was left of it aside from tiny crumbs and a few stray chocolate chips that were currently melting.  
Pip was well aware the Jaspercubs were just acting on their natural instinct to fight, hunt, and repeat. But even without malice plans that didn’t mean Pip felt better, she was really looking forward eating that treat. 

The four Jaspercubs let out playful growls and return to their normal and rough playing sessions. Letting out a sigh that resembled robotic beeping, Pip hung her head, defeated. It was no used dwelling on it, now it was time to find her own amusement, maybe she could watch Vira toy around with her screen.  
The door to the room open, there was their much larger mother. Immediately the gemlings flocked to her, attempting to climb up her leg, yelping for affection, and pawing at her feet. 

“Alright brats, momma Peri says its bath time.” a whimper of disappointment from the gemlings. “Don’t whine, if you rascals didn’t roughhouse so much you might actually be able to go a day without bathing.” their mother explained. 

The gemlings did as instructed, leaving the room to go meet with their smaller mom to bathe, and of course Pip trailed behind them, keeping her distance from the rowdier gemlings. But before she could even get out of the door her large mom scooped her up on her arms.

“Peridot’s got her fingers full with that bunch, sure she wouldn’t mind if I took you off her hands for awhile.” 

Pip chirped happily, crawling up her mother’s arm and sitting herself on her broad shoulders. Interacting with her siblings was rather tricky, Pip knew she was the runt, attempting to play with her sisters was very exhausting, she didn’t last very long in a play fight. Of course both her mothers were no stranger to this situation, Pip wasn’t a fighter, that was for sure, and enjoyed the company of others rather then be by her lonesome. To remedy this her larger mother spend a little more one on one time with her, what they did varied to whatever Pip was in the mood for, a rough playing session at a pace she was comfortable at, cuddling if Pip wanted affection, or her mother creating a game just for the two of them. And today Pip was in an affection mood.

She rubbed her face against her mom’s cheek, who then gladly returned her affections by stroking her head. Her mom took her to a much smaller room, it contained the usual technology like the rest of the ship, and of course a chair that matched. Her mother plopped herself down, lifting Pip off her shoulder and placed her onto her lap, from their she continued to stroke her head.   
Pip purred in delight at her mother’s touch, curling up into a little ball she allowed herself to indulge in the comfort of this moment, not having to worry about her sisters interrupting them with their wild behaviour. 

Not to say Pip didn’t love them, she adored them and they did have their moments of being kind and loving sisters, but they did tend to be wild and fierce.

“Here, don’t tell your other mother, you know how strict she is on sweets nowadays.” 

A happy smile spread on Pip’s mouth as her mom slides another cookie her way. Being the runt had its disadvantages, but it also had its advantages.


	13. Paddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot decides it’s time for the gemlings to learn the skill of swimming.

“Remind me why this is necessary again?” Jasper huffed, watching Peridot fill up an earth plastic kiddie pool with water. “It’s not like they need air, they are gems for crying out loud!”

Peridot rolled her eyes, ignoring her lover’s comments as she turned off the hose. All fifteen of them (including her and Jasper) were at a human park, as much as Peridot hated earth and preferred the familiar place of the ship, she wasn’t going to risk flooding the ship just for simple preferences.

“You want to swim around at the bottom of the sea for hours trying to locate a gemling?” she asked.

“We have extras.”

“JASPER!” Peridot cried in horror.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Jasper reassured. “Seriously, I didn’t go through the most painful hours in my life to have these little rascals go to waste.”

Peridot could only shake her head in disapproval at Jasper’s coarse sense of humour. All thirteen gemlings gathered around the blue pool, eyes wide in curiosity, a few pawing at the water as Peridot turned the hose off.

“So how exactly are we going to do this?” asked Jasper.

“Well, you’re the warrior here, I figured you had a way to teach them.” she explained.

“Really, You’ll putting this all on me?” Jasper rolled her eyes. “The great and ever so smart technician Peridot, hasn’t thought this through?” she mocked.

“If you haven’t noticed I don’t have palms!” Peridot argued. “I’m not built for swimming.”

“Neither do five of our daughters.” Jasper reminded, gesturing to the five little Peritots, all of which had robotic fingers like Peridot, thank goodness they were waterproof.

“Well, what do you propose we do?!” Peridot asked. “Keep them out of water forever?” Jasper let out a sigh, she then scooped up a Jaspercub in her arms. “What are you doing?”

“Teaching them how to swim.” Jasper replied bluntly.

“How exactly?” Peridot crossed her arms, her mind could barely ponder what was going through her lover’s mind. 

Honestly Jasper could be so unpredictable and blunt… but those traits were something she grown to get used too, and even enjoy.

“Just get them in the water, get them used to it. Closest thing they been to swimming is bath time, and they hate that.” Jasper stroked the Jaspercub’s head serval times, she then held the Jaspercub above the water. 

The Jaspercub reached out forward with her two hands, then moved them in a circular motion. Both of them paused, watching the little gemling continue her little odd paddling movement, as if she was preparing herself for her departure in the water. Both she and Jasper exchanged confused glances, neither of them taught them any swimming skills, their was bath time of course, but maybe it had something to do with the fact that this kiddie pool wasn’t full of fluffy white bubbles.   
With a shrug Jasper placed the gemling in the water, her paddling movement proved useful as she immediately started to swim within the pool’s clear waters. The pool wasn’t terribly deep, just slightly more deeper them what they usually filled the bathtub with. Swimming seemed to come naturally to the Jaspercub.

“She’s a natural.” Jasper beamed proudly, then picked up another gemling, this time a Peritot. “Alright squirt, let’s see how this goes.” 

Like her sister the Peritot did the same paddling motion, without hesitation Jasper placed her in the water, the Peritot had no trouble swimming, even with her lack of palms. As time passed eventually all the gemlings were placed within the pool, swimming with ease.

“Well, glad that’s out of the way.” Jasper said, watching a few of the gemlings splash each other playfully. Jasper turned to Peridot. “Now I gotta deal with you.”

“Excuse me?” Peridot raised an eye brow at her in puzzlement.

“You said so yourself you can’t swim, gotta fix that.” Jasper’s lips formed a mischievous smirk.

“I-I… don’t have palms!”

“Neither do five of our daughters, but they are managing just fine.” she informed. “Now it’s your turn, would you prefer for me to get you some water wings and a life jacket? I can easily phrase you up a pair.” Jasper offered.

“I really hate you sometimes…” Peridot grumbled, narrowing her eyes at her lover.


	14. Crash Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing a ruckus Jasper goes to investigate.

CRASH!

Jasper’s eyes widen upon hearing the loud noise, of course this was too be expected when raising thirteen little gemlings. All of them were young, active and full of energy, but they were growing, surely they could be left alone for a short while so she could tend to duties on the ship? 

The answer? A big fat no. 

Jasper had a hard enough time convincing Peridot to have a little faith in the gemlings, but now it seemed Jasper was the one lacking faith in her daughters. Personally Jasper didn’t mind the roughhousing, and what was a few broken things to a little harmless fun? But Peridot shared different views, her lover preferred not to have things to be broken, the ship to not have holes chewed everywhere, or find her quarters a mess.

Seeing as her lover was currently gone away from the ship, the duty of handling rowdy gemlings fell to her. With a sigh Jasper got up from her chair, wondering what the gemlings broke this time? Another one of Peridot’s robots? Honestly it seemed hypocritical for Peridot to complain about the gemlings breaking her things, but they were everywhere. Always crawling across the floor, no wonder the gemlings kept mistaking them for toys.

Upon entering the room her eyes quickly scanned the room. Yup, three of Peridot’s little robots laid broken on the ground. Nothing new of course, but upon taking a closer look it wasn’t what the robot typically looked like after the gemlings had their way with it. It wasn’t ridden with bite marks like it usually was. Instead it looked as if someone took a blunt object and repeatedly smashed it upon the bot. Rather odd, certainly not the way her daughters typically played with the robots, unless they taught themselves a new tactic to fight Peridot’s bots.

“Alright brats, which one of you was it?” As if on cue the gemlings scurried too her, plopping themselves down before giving her the sad eyes look. “Nice try, but it ain’t gonna work. Now who was it?” her hands went to her hips and her foot repeatedly tapped, awaiting an answer. 

Then it struck her, or maybe it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. But were they missing a Jaspercub? Jasper quickly counted, a dozen gemlings, that’s one off.

“Come on out, I know it’s you.” Nothing, no sign of the Jaspercub. “Don’t make me count to three. One…two…” their was a small whine as a pile of pillows moved, revealing where the Jaspercub was hiding. “Come on Gnaw.” 

The pillows shifted and sure enough a the Jaspercub tnamed Gnaw slowly crept out. Jasper’s eyes widen upon seeing an orange crash helmet upon her daughter’s head, it was similar to hers, but of course smaller to fit her gemlings current growth. 

“You aren’t in trouble.” Jasper’s lips formed a smile as she scooped up Gnaw. 

Well, at least Peridot could add that gemlings do in fact summon their weapons early to her research about them, maybe that would make Peridot ease up on the gemlings and their mischievous nature.


	15. Telltale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot overhears Jasper telling the gemlings a bedtime story, but of course Peridot decides to fill in the gaps.

Peridot walked down the hallways of the ship, it was quiet for once. Quiet isn't something one easily earns well raising thirteen gemlings, that's for sure. But once you earn it you certainly don't allow it to go to waste, and Peridot didn't intend to. Until the gemlings had matured enough they still needed what earth creatures called 'Sleep'. She grew aware of this sleeping process, a form of recharging for those who required it. While expecting both sets of eggs Jasper needed sleep, and the gemlings did as well, but actually getting them to rest was difficult. All thirteen had so much energy, it was proving to be a challenging task to get them to sleep. Vira, one of the Peritots, was much easier to deal with though, she liked routine.

Jasper decided to take up the task of settling them down to rest, Peridot was more then happy to let her. Not all the robotic fingers on Homeworld could get her to settle down her daughters on her own. She wandered deeper into the depths of the ship, it was quiet until she reached the door to her gemlings room.

The loud booming voice was Jasper no doubt, much to her surprise their was no squealing or playful growls, just Jasper's loud voice. It was a bit muffled because of the shut door, Peridot pondered the possibilities of what it could be, but her mind came to a blank. Knowing if she interrupted there was a slight chance she may undo whatever Jasper was doing to keep the gemlings calm, but curiosity was starting to get to her, she had to find out. 

The door open with a swift movement, all thirteen gemlings were tucked away in their beds, but none were asleep, or noticing her. All eyes were on Jasper, her lover stood in the middle of the room, wild hand gestures went with her speaking. Jasper appeared to be just as into it as the gemlings were, if possible more. 

"So, after I pound Garnet into the ground, she's on her knees, begging for mercy." Jasper explained, beaming with pride.

Ah yes, bedtime stories. Peridot had looked into these, apparently telling children a tale before bed helped them sleep. Peridot on a few occasions tried this, but it was difficult to require any form of reading material that fit their daughters personal tastes. So it was left to the two of them to make up tales, Peridot had little creativity, so she mainly retold stories about work on Homeworld. Jasper on the other hand managed to come up with adventurous stories based on her life as a warrior... but Peridot made sure it was kid friendly, Jasper did like going into detail.

Jasper wasn't even aware Peridot was in the room, she was too into spinning up a tale for the little ones. It was no surprise she stretched the truth when retelling the story of the fight between her and Garnet, it was rather entertaining to see Jasper's take on the situation, as untrue as it was. Peridot thought about the situation, on one hand if she left Jasper with the gemlings they would easily go to sleep, on another the opportunity to toy around with Jasper for once was too good to pass up.

"Oh really?" Peridot mused, making her presence finally known. 

"Oh, hey Peridot." Jasper turned around, finally noticing her, as well as all thirteen of their gemlings. 

"Just in time for your bedtime story, I take it?" she took a step into the room and leaned against the wall. "The time you and Garnet fought?"

"Why yes, it's a worthy tale." Jasper beamed.

"Right, like how Garnet threw you into the ship's electrical source."

"Well I wouldn't say-"

"And how she shattered your visor for your helmet."

"Okay, that-"

"And what about how she managed to get the gem destabilizer out of your grip."

"You weren't even there! How do you know this?!"

Jasper pouted, Peridot smirked in victory.

"You can be a real pain in the arse sometimes, you know that right?"

Peridot chuckled before standing on the tips of her limb enhancers and planting a kiss on her lover's chin. 

"But you love me anyway, right?"

"Right."


	16. Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small feeding mishap leads to hysteria

Gems didn't need to eat like humans and other earth creatures. But that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the act of eating food, gems could easily shape shift a digestive system that was suitable for the task of eating. Once stuck on earth and carrying not one but two clutches, Jasper grown to enjoy eating while her mate was indifferent about the idea of eating food. But twelve out of thirteen of their daughters enjoyed eating greatly, especially sweets. And right now was no exception.

"Yeah, you like donuts don't you?" Jasper cooed, tearing off chunks off from a pink sprinkled donut and tossing them to Spark, a Peritot who was the oldest from the second clutch. Jasper found it all very amusing, Spark seemed to greatly enjoy eating the most out of any of them. 

Spark let out a happy chirping noise before running off in the direction of the donut chunk. Jasper couldn't help but snicker, it reminded Jasper of those earth creatures known as pigeons and how they would flock around anyone with food to share.

"For someone so small you have such a big appetite." she mused, watching her daughter gobble down the donut bit quickly. "Here, have another." tearing off another chunk she tossed it, watching in amusement as her daughter's small legs ran after the donut. 

"Must you treat our daughter like she's a common earth creature?" Peridot groaned, sitting in one of the chairs that their ship had. "She's a far more superior being."

"A superior being who likes donuts." Jasper mused as Spark devoured the other piece. 

"If you must feed our gemlings then can you at least feed them something that contains less sugar?" she questioned, watching Jasper throw a third piece. "A gemling on a sugar rush is not something I take pleasure in dealing with."

"Oh it's fine, don't be such a worry wart." she laughed, throwing two more pieces to Spark, who to no one's surprised quickly devoured them. "Kid's gonna be just fine." 

Peridot's mouth shifted into a straight line, clearly not impressed with her lover's response. She scooped up Spark in her arms, who cheeks were full from the donuts bits.

"I greatly disagree with that." she grumbled.

"Spark is just fi-"

"HIC!"

Both Jasper and Peridot paused, both sets of eyes glued to Spark. No sooner when she first made that noise it was fallowed by a second odd sound, then another, and another, and another. This left both of them baffled, they haven't had a gemling that emitted such a sound before. Was it just a silly sound the gemling discovered she could make? The way Spark fussed and fidgeted in Peridot's arms said so otherwise.

"What in Diamond's name is going on?!" Jasper asked, horrified at the odd sounds Spark was making. 

"If I knew that she wouldn't be in such distress!" Peridot snapped as Spark continued to fuss. "It was that blasted earth substance!" she accused. "She must be allergic to it, like Pip is to milk."

"Allergic to donuts?" Jasper said, hoping Peridot would understand the absurdity of that statement. Sadly she didn't by the way she nodded. "You have got to be kidding me. Spark eats these all the time! She never had a problem with them before."

"The allergy could had developed over time, maybe this donut is defective?!" Peridot argued. 

"The only donuts I say are defective are the plain ones. Seriously, earth has icing, sprinkles, and glaze and you want nothing?!" she ranted. "How much do you hate your existence to eat a plain donut?"

Another loud unusual noise from Spark caused the two to refocus their attention back onto the little one. Her gem seemed fine, no cracks. Just the noise and Spark wiggling in Peridot's arms seemed to be the main thing that showed them any distress. Left with very little choice they simply took turns holding her, trying to calm the fussy gemling while she made that noise. It must had lasted about three minutes until Spark had stopped making that noise. Three minutes was more like three hours to them, that motherly instinct they developed since having both clutches was in overdrive during that time.

"She seems fine now." Jasper let out a sigh of relief as Spark finally settled down.

"Thank Diamond she's fine, I'm telling you it's those donuts you feed her!" Peridot snapped.

"Honestly, you're still going on about that?" groaned Jasper.

After three days of donuts being forbidden Jasper eventually studied into what happened with Spark. Turns out it was nothing more then the effect of Spark eating too fast, and the donut ban was lifted.


	17. Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Peridot find Steven home alone. Having recently had gemlings, Jasper's motherly instincts are in overdrive.

Peridot could only let out what seemed like the millionth sigh, plopped on Steven's bed with Jasper as she and her mate watched the gem human hybrid play what he called "video games". It was just sheer coincidence they were here, Peridot reluctantly agreed to join Jasper and their brood of thirteen out on a stroll around Beach city. Once the gemlings saw Steven's house they immediately wanted to visit him a second time, and the younger ones we're always up for tagging along with the older ones. And of course Jasper agreed, so Peridot couldn't say no. And that's how she ended up here, sitting on Steven's bed as he played games and the gemlings ran throughout the temple. For some odd reason Jasper's gaze remained fixated on Steven, whatever was on her mate's mind was beyond Peridot's knowledge.

"In level three there is this really cool glitch where you can get unlimited gold!" Steven explained with enthusiasm. "All you have to do is talk to the witch again and again."

"That's the one with the green hair right?" Peridot, being bored out of her mind attempted to fallow this form of entertainment called a 'video game'. But the plot was hard to figure out like the majority of earth technology. 

"No, the witch was the one with the horns and brown hair." he informed.

"They all look the same, pixelated." Peridot groaned.

Sheesh, when was Jasper planning on gathering up the gemlings and leaving? Peridot couldn't take much more of this, she just wanted to return to the ship and be somewhere familiar. But as the saying goes on this planet, Jasper was the one 'wore the pants in the relationship'. So they couldn't leave until Jasper felt like leaving. Peridot hoped that was soon, she couldn't take much more of this. 

"So, do you really just stay home alone for this long?" Jasper inquired.

"Well yeah, if Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst decide something is too dangerous for me or any other human I just hang back." Steven replied, fingers mashing away at the buttons of the controller. "I don't really mind, gives me time to finally beat some games!" he mused happily. "Plus my dad is sometimes busy."

"And you're left alone for days sometime?!" Jasper asked again. 

Peridot detected a hint of shock and worry in Jasper's tone of voice. But why? This hybrid offspring of a gem and human certainly didn't belong to them in any biological way, plus the quartz child seemed to have all physical and mental needs met. So why did her mate seem rather worked up about Steven's statements? 

"Well... yeah, I-"

"That does it." Jasper stood up and lifted Steven off the bed and tucked him under her arm. "You're coming with us."

"What?!" both Steven and Peridot cried out in shock. 

Suddenly it all made sense. Jasper's hormones were still in full swing, even with the newest set of gemlings hatched. Her motherly instincts were so strong right now it didn't matter if Steven belonged to them or not or if all his needs were being met even with the lack of a care giver. He was a child without a parent as far as Jasper was concerned, and she had to fix that.

"Jasper, please." Peridot pleaded, hoping to find the more rational side of her mate. "He's fine, this hybrid is clearly nothing like our gemlings. I-"

"Come on brats." Jasper ordered looking at her own biological gemlings. "Time to go home."

"For the love of Diamond, you have got to be kidding me." Peridot groaned, watching Jasper leave the temple with their brood of thirteen and Steven. 

Hopefully the crystal gems wouldn't notice if Steven was gone for awhile, at least until Peridot figured out how to return him without Jasper noticing... but then again leaving a child alone for so long... 

Jasper's hormones must had been rubbing off on her, because it actually sounded rational to Peridot.

"Maybe I have been stuck on the ship too long." huffed Peridot, fallowing Jasper with the newest addition to their clutch.


End file.
